The Love Letter
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern times, in an antique desk, Terry discovers a love letter from Candice White-Andrew who lived over a hundred years ago. He's so touched by it, he decides to write her back. How? You'll find out when you read the story. It's based on a movie I saw on television in 1998.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love Letter**_

_**Chapter 1  
"The desk"**_

It was a beautiful day and a young engaged couple were walking in the street holding hands. They weren't looking for anything in particular, but they were looking around for things, interesting things to buy. His fiancée saw an antique dress in the window of an antique store.

\- It's beautiful, she said to her fiancé, let's get in and let's ask how much it costs!

\- It's an antique, probably very expensive too…, said her fiancé.

\- Let's go see, honey, she said dragging him inside.

\- Ok, he said laughing.

They got in the little store and they saw the dress on the mannequin. The owner of the store approached them. The fiancée saw him and she said;

\- This dress is exquisite, can I try it on?

\- I'm afraid it's not for sale, said the owner.

\- But…why? Said the fiancée.

\- It was my grandmother's I put it on display to attract customers, said the owner.

\- That's very clever, said the fiancé looking around.

He was attracted by a desk in the back of the store. It was old, but there was something about it which attracted him, and he didn't know why.

\- How much would you ask for this? He asked the owner.

\- Honey, that's an old dusty desk…

\- $800, said the owner a little old man with glasses.

\- What? Said the fiancée, you're kidding right?

\- No, said the owner

\- I'll give you $600, said the fiancé

\- Honey! Said his fiancée

\- I'm afraid I can't pay $800…, continued the fiancé

\- I can't take less than $800, it's 19th century…

\- Terry, said his fiancée, you can't pay $800 for a stupid desk!

\- Janice, it's a 19th century handmade desk, it's unique…

\- But honey, $800?

\- It's worth every penny, said Terry, and I need a desk

\- Oh my God! Said Janice

\- If, my grandmother's dress was for sale, I would've sold it for $1000, said the owner

\- And I would've got it for you, said Terry

\- Well, you got me there, said Janice, all right honey, go for it! If you like it that much…

\- I do, said Terry

Terry paid for the desk with his credit card and the owner helped him carry the desk to his car. Fortunately he had a big car, a Ford Expedition and the desk was fine in the back of his car. When they got to Terry's house, he carried the desk with Janice.

\- How could this desk be so heavy? Said Janice

\- I didn't know you were so strong, said Terry

\- I hope this desk is really worth it…

\- I'm going to restore it and it's going to be as good as new

\- If the little old man had restored it, he probably would've asked for double the price!

\- Janice, I love the desk, I don't regret anything…

\- You love that desk a lot… a lot more than me…

\- You're not going to be jealous of the desk, are you?

\- Well, you love it a lot…

\- Yes, it's an object… you're my fiancée and I love you…

He took her in his arms and leaned to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. She was crazy about him, she loved him so much and she couldn't wait to be his wife. She spent the night at his apartment and she left in the morning for work.

Terrence Grandchester was a young executive in this big firm. He had long brown hair and big blue-green eyes. He was engaged to be married and he had a normal life. Janice, his fiancée, had dark brown hair and she was a lawyer, just starting. She had just passed the bar exam and she was ready to marry her sweetheart…

Over the weekend, he bought everything he needed to clean up the desk. He put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt and started to clean up the desk. He was doing it with so much love and he was wondering why the desk was making him feel that way. He was rubbing for a while then he was finally done. There was a little closet on the desk and he was cleaning it under, he felt something, he moved it and something popped… there was a double compartment, he opened it and there were some writing papers and envelopes. The writing papers add a name on the top "Candice White-Andrew"… One of the envelopes had a letter in it. He opened the letter and he read it.

_**April 15, 1863**_

_**Dearest,**_

_**It is after midnight and I am at last free to speak to you, Mother, Father and Stephie, have grown accustomed to my late night scribbling and had bid me goodnight. In my 21 years, I have been called upon by several gentlemen, but you are the one that occupies my thoughts. Even though you are not real, you are dearer to me than the man who asked just this night for my hand in marriage. I do not love him. To please Father, I have tried, and sadly I know I have a duty to obey and must soon accept. But I ache for a love that burns like fire and moonlight. I speak with you in my mind and heart. If you only existed outside of the…, good night sweetheart. Dream of me.**_

Terry was so moved by the letter he felt sad for her and weird too, like she was talking about him, like she was talking to him!

_"I must be losing my mind!" He said to himself. "Well let's have fun! I'm going to answer her"._

He went to his computer and started writing, answering a letter from the 19th century.

_**Dear Lady,**_

_**I just read your letter in the hidden compartment of your desk.**_

_**I understand that you have a duty and you must obey your father. You can't marry a man you don't love. You have to wait, your soul mate must be out there somewhere… Maybe it's me the one you're looking for… but I'm sorry, I already gave my heart to Scarlett O'Hara.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Rhett Butler  
**_

Then he read his letter again.

_"What on earth am I doing? This desk is driving me nuts!"_

He put the letters back in the compartment and closed the little door. But he couldn't get that letter out of his mind, it was so full of passion and it touched him deep down inside. He decided to go see his mother who lived not too far in a lovely house. She was a drama teacher in a local high school.

\- Mom…

\- Hey baby! How are you?

\- Fine, how are you?

\- I'm fine… how's Janice?

\- She's good

\- Why aren't you with her?

\- She had some errands to run, she'll come to see me later today

\- Ok…she's avoiding her future mother in law already

\- Mom, don't start.

\- What? Well I don't have to like her, you have to like her…

\- Mom…

\- Are you sure you're in love with her, because I don't feel it…

\- I have to get married…

\- You can at least find a woman you're in love with, not your college lover! Do you feel any passion for her?

\- Well …

\- It's just the sex, isn't it?

\- Mom!

\- I say it like it is…

\- You're incorrigible! By the way, I came to see you to tell you about this desk I just bought; it's a 19th century one and it's in really good shape

\- How much did this antique cost you?

\- $800 …

\- What?

\- It's really beautiful and I was attracted to it… anyway I found a secret compartment with a love letter inside dated 1863… "I dream of you… speak only in my mind and heart if only you existed…"

\- Wow! You memorized it! Did you answer it?

\- It wasn't addressed to me…

\- That's not what I asked…

\- Just for fun on my computer…

\- You can answer it for real…

\- Mom, what are you talking about? It's more than a 100 years old!

\- I believe that everything happens for a reason…I saw some passion in your eyes when you talked about that old letter…

\- So what?

\- So what? Well just for the heck of it, you can answer the letter…

\- She's not going to answer it, she's probably dead by now

\- H.G. Wells believed in time travelling…and Einstein said that time was just another dimension…

\- This is nonsense!

\- Let me see what I can do to help…

\- Mom…well you have time to waste

\- Terry, you came to see me, all the way here to tell me about an old letter you found in a old antique desk… that's nothing out of the ordinary … but the way you talked about that letter, there was this light in your eyes…I'll call you when I'm ready…

\- Oh what the heck! All right mom! He said smiling

He spend the afternoon with his mother and he went back home to find his fiancée waiting for him at the door.

\- Janice! I'm so sorry! Were you waiting for long?

\- Not too long, I really need a key to your place. We're getting married, for God's sake!

\- And you will have the key to my house then…, said Terry kissing her on the lips.

They got in the house.

\- I restored the desk, said Terry come and see it!

He took her by the hand and they went up to the bedroom to see the desk.

\- Wow, you did a good job! It's beautiful!

\- And I found a secret compartment with a love letter inside.

\- Really?

He gave her the letter. She read it.

\- The poor girl had to marry someone she didn't love, probably a loser.

\- Maybe, she didn't marry him…, said Terry

\- Terry, it's the 19th century, she obeyed her parents…

\- Maybe, she didn't…

Terry was feeling jealous…

\- What's wrong with you? Are you jealous somehow?

\- Jealous? Said Terry, that's ridiculous!

\- Well it sounds like it… you don't want her to be married! You can't possibly marry her, since you're not born yet…

Terry remained silent for a while. Janice didn't seem to notice his worried face…

_"Did she get married? Why do I care? It happened more than a hundred years ago!"_

He spent the rest of the weekend with his fiancée.

The following days, he still couldn't get the letter out of his mind. He was reading that letter over and over again until he knew it by heart. He called the antique shop owner who gave him the address where he picked up the desk. Terry decided to go there and see the house the desk came from. It was an old, civil war time house still in good shape and people still lived there. He rang the door bell and an African American older woman opened the door.

\- What do you want? She said, go away! This is a private property!

\- But, said Terry

\- Go away! We're not selling! Tell that to your bosses!

\- I just wanted some information on the people who used to live here…

\- Go away! Said the woman closing the door on his nose.

Terry had no choice but to leave, but he looked at the house and he felt some sort of connection… He went back to his house. He found his mother who had the key to his house, had let herself in…

\- Mom…, hi!

\- Hey baby, I've got a surprise for you!

\- A surprise?

\- Yes…I got you everything you need to write your letter to that girl!

\- Come again?

\- You heard me!

\- Mom, how do I write a letter to someone who lived a century ago?

\- Through a time slot, time crack…

\- A time slot?

\- Yes, there are time slots everywhere… did you hear about the middle aged man they found wondering around not knowing where he was… they tracked down is descendants and they found out he had disappeared one day and was never seen again in the 16th or 17th century… DNA tests proved he was a member of their family…

\- The odds of that happening…

\- Terry, keep an open mind and humour me… what do you have to lose?

Terry looked at his mother. He thought she was nuts…

\- Mom…

\- You memorised the letter Terry, I saw passion in your eyes I've never seen before… Terry, do this for me…if it doesn't work, well at least we tried…I've got civil war paper letters and envelopes, I got the ink made using the exact formula used in the 19th century I got a 1 cent stamp that cost me a fortune!

\- Let's see. Let's say hypothetically, I buy into this madness, where would I mail this letter?

\- There's the last Civil War post office, built in 1857, everything has to be perfect or it won't work, here is the address… It's open 24/7. To use a time crack, everything has to fit…

\- Mom…

\- I'm going to leave everything on your desk; the rest is up to you…

His mother left. Terry spent the whole day thinking. He went to bed thinking about the letter, it played in his head over and over again. He woke up in the middle of the night to answer it…

_**Dear Lady,**_

_**I just read your letter in the hidden compartment of your desk.**_

_**I understand that you have a duty and that you must obey your father. But you can't marry a man you don't love. You have to wait; your soul mate must be out there somewhere… Maybe it's me the one you're looking for…**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**A friend**_

\- Ok, said Terry, funny farm, here I come!

He put on his clothes in the middle of the night and he drove to the post office his mother was talking about. He got in and he looked for the mail box, it did look old fashioned.

\- Here goes nothing, he said

And he mailed the letter. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

In 1863, a young woman named Candice White-Andrew was with her parents in the living room. Her sister was playing the piano. She wasn't feeling good so she decided to go upstairs to rest and write, like she usually did.

\- Mother, Father, Stephie, I have a mild headache I'm going to go to my room to sleep…, she said standing up.

\- Oh, Candy? Said her mother.

\- Yes, mother?

\- There's a letter here for you…

\- Thank you mother…

Candy went upstairs to her bedroom with the letter in her hands and her father followed her.

\- Candy, he said

\- Yes Father?

\- Do you have anything to tell me?

\- No Father

\- What about the suitor you met not too long ago?

\- Well, I don't love him…

\- Candy honey, you're 21 years old, you can't refuse all the suitors I bring to you, you have to get married some day.

\- Father, I know you want what's best for me

\- It's not about wanting what's best for you, it's common sense!

While she was talking to her father having the same conversation every time she rejects a suitor, she was reading the letter her mother had given her and she had a gasp when she read the first lines…she put her hand on her heart. Her father got worried.

\- Are you ok, honey?

\- Yes, she said panting, I just need to rest

\- Headache?

\- Yes…

\- Can I do something for you?

\- No, I'm just going to sleep, it will be fine.

\- I'm going to let you sleep then, we'll talk tomorrow…goodnight honey, he said kissing her on the forehead

\- Good night Father…

When her father left the room, Candy went to her desk and looked in the secret compartment and her letter was gone!

\- Ahh! It's gone!

As she opened the letter nervously to read the rest, her hands were shaking and she was saying...

\- Who are you? Who are you?! 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry as watching a football game while scribbling stuff on a note pad. When he heard a noise coming from his desk. He walked to his desk and opened the secret compartment and he found a new letter. He was a little stunned. Though he was expecting it, he was still surprised it actually worked. He opened the letter holding his breath.

_**Dear Sir,**_

_**I received your astonishing letter today and I'm amazed by your audacity! Who are you? And how could you know that there was something in my secret place to be stolen? I'm wondering as I place this second letter in the same place as the first, am I in a middle of some feverish dream. Will you violate my privacy again?**_

_**In mystification,**_

_**Candice White-Andrew**_

oOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Love Letter**_

_**Chapter 2  
"The visit"**_

Terry was looking at the letter still flabbergasted. When he pulled himself together he sat on the chair at his desk and started writing back to Candice.

_**Dear Candice,**_

_**I'm sure you're going to find this as impossible to believe as I do. My name is Terrence Grandchester and I live in Chicago, but not the Chicago you know, a Chicago that doesn't exist yet. As I write these words on my desk or should I say your desk, because I now own the desk that sits in your bedroom, I tried to imagine how all of this could've happened. The only explanation I could come up with is that for some reason the connection we have is so strong that we're able to talk to each other across the chasm of time. If I haven't utterly terrified you, please sit at our desk and write again soon.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy received her letter and she went to her bedroom to read it. As she read the letter, she couldn't believe her eyes. This Terrence was from the future? And he now owned her desk. She looked at the desk and touched it as she read the letter. That's how he could get a hold of her letter from her secret compartment…She actually got a letter from the future! From a man who now knew her deepest secret. His words touched her…She decided to reply to him.

_**Dear Mr. Grandchester,**_

_**I have decided to accept that the laws of nature, as they apply to you and me, have been, for whatever reason, temporary suspended. You have the advantage over me that you know my deepest secret and I know none of yours. Tell me who you are and how are you living in your time so many years in the future. Most important of all, tell me if this conjunction between us which I confess, I feel as strongly as you, means that you too yearn for a deep and passionate love or is there somebody you already love? Write soon before the laws of nature reassert themselves.**_

_**I can tell you a little bit about myself. Like you know my name is Candice, but they call me "Candy". You can call me "Candy" too. I'm blond with green eyes and I've got freckles on my nose. What do you look like? Can you tell me? I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Candy**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was preparing his wedding but he was mostly distracted by Candy's letter, he would hide it in a magazine, Janice wouldn't see what he was reading. He was so happy to have received Candy's letter. He couldn't help looking forward to be alone in his bedroom to write to her.

_**Dear Candy,**_

_**"Mr. Grandchester" is so formal and my father would answer to that name, not me. You can call me "Terry", that's what they call me.**_

_**You have asked some crucial questions. Do I yearn for love? Yes of course. Am I in love now? I'm engaged to be married I guess I believe I'm in love. A friend once told me that when you're in love, you light up like a Christmas tree when your lover enters the room. I don't think I've ever felt that way, at least not until last night when I found your second letter…**_

_**I like the description you made of you. You've got freckles on your nose? How many? You know that freckles are presents from the sun? I love them and I envy you… Freckles, can I call you "Freckles"? It's going to be my pet name for you, Candy all right?**_

_**Now it's my turn to describe myself, I'm tall, I have long brown hair, don't ask me why I love long hair, I just do. My eyes are blue-green and girls think I'm very good looking.**_

_**I can't wait to get your next letter. I'm like a child on Christmas morning waiting to open his presents.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Terry**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy got Terry's letter while she was making pancakes in the kitchen with her mother and sister. She was talking to herself while she read the letter.

\- "Believe", she whispered out loud when she read that part.

\- What? Said her mother.

\- Nothing, Mother, said Candy.

Her sister was looking at her. Candy's face changed when she read the part where Terry was happy he got her letter. That made her day. She spent the rest of her day singing and dancing around. In the evening, her sister went to her room.

\- Candy, what's going on?

\- Nothing…

\- You're happy for some reason, are you in love?

Candy looked at her little sister, she needed to tell someone or she was going to explode.

\- All right Stephie, promise me you're not going to tell anybody.

\- I promise…cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.

\- All right… yes I think I'm in love!

\- What? Is it Father's suitor?

\- God no!

\- Then who is it?

\- I've never seen him…

\- What?

\- But I'm corresponding with him…

\- Corresponding?

She told her little sister everything.

\- You've got to be kidding me! Said Stephie.

\- I'm not!

\- Oh, my God!

\- I don't know how long that's going to last, but I know I'm going to take full advantage of it.

\- You've been dreaming of passion and you get it with a man from the future?

\- Yes… incredible hein?

\- Are you sure this in not a scam?

\- How would he know there's a secret compartment on my desk? It's real, I know it, I can feel it… I'm going to respond to his letter…

\- I'm going to give you your privacy, said Stephie hugging her, I'm so happy for you!

\- Thanks honey…

Candy started thinking what she could ask Terry. She had so many ideas in her mind, so many questions…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was entering his house and he found his mother reading his letters, Candy's letters.

\- Mom…

\- And how many does this make? Said his mother.

\- 3 counting the first one…

\- Oh my God! This is impossible!

\- Mom! You're the one who drove me into this madness in the first place!

\- Well I didn't believe! It's incredible! Are you sure this is not a scam?

\- No, mom, it's real…

\- Oh my God! What does Janice think about all this?

\- She doesn't know…

\- She doesn't know?

\- Isn't all this just fantastic? Incredible?

\- I'll tell you what's incredible; my son who's engaged to be married is having an affair with a woman who's been dead for over a 100 years!

\- Mom, we write letters…

\- Love letters that you keep secret from your fiancée! And what about Candice White-Andrew?

\- What about her?

\- You don't have the right to interfere with a life that's already been lived!

\- She doesn't love the guy, she shouldn't be marrying him…

\- I can't believe we're having this conversation! This woman doesn't exist!

\- Then who wrote these letters?

\- She doesn't exist in our world!

\- Then why do I feel… the way I feel?

\- And what way is that?

Terry didn't answer.

\- Snap out of it Terry, she's not real! You have a life here, don't waste it with a life that's already been lived…good bye baby. Think about what I said.

His mother left him and Terry started to think. Why was he feeling that way for a woman who's been dead for over 100 years?

_"This is too confusing! She's not real! She's been dead for over a hundred years! I have to stop this madness! And I should concentrate on my real life with Janice!"_

He found another letter from Candy in the compartment.

\- Oh, Candice…!

He read the letter…

_**Dearest Terry,**_

_**I got your letter and I was the happiest woman that ever walked on this earth. Reading it made me feel something… all the passion I reserved for my dearest one, is now directed to you. I hope it's all right with you.**_

_**I confided in my little sister because I was about to burst. Like me in the beginning, she couldn't believe her ears when I told her our story, which is impossible in real life.**_

_**You want to call me "Freckles"? By all means, be my guest! I would respond to any nicknames you call me, because you are dearest to me. I actually never counted my freckles, I tried when I was little but it always seemed to be out of count every time.**_

_**I've been writing some poems for a while and I've yet to find an editor with enough confidence in a woman to publish my work. I'm still trying but it gets discouraging sometimes. Ever since I know of your existence, my mood to write has tripled…You are my muse, the one person who inspires me to write with so much passion. And I'm looking forward to reading you soon.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Candy**_

Terry read the letter and he put it away. But he was tempted to respond to it. He even started to write to her on his computer

_**My Dear Candy,**_

_**I can't begin to tell you how wonderful I feel as I read your letters; I only wish I could hold you in my arms…**_

But he stopped and erased it. He was going to try to forget about his nonsense. So he started to participate more in the wedding preparations and continued his life.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was waiting for Terry's answer but it didn't come. She would even ask the mailman to double check his bag, but there was nothing for her. She was very sad and she said to herself maybe something had happened to Terry and that's why he was not writing her. Then she started thinking she was just not worth it for him, that's why he stopped writing.

She told her sister, who was sad for her.

\- I'm so sorry Candy…

\- I don't understand, I thought it was working.

\- Maybe he's just a little confused, since he's got a fiancée you told me, give him so time to get used to the idea of you here in the past…

\- I hope you're right.

\- Why don't you write him again and express your concerns?

\- All right, said Candy, I pray he read this one and start writing again! I miss him so much!

\- Write him, you'll feel better.

\- Thanks Stephie!

Candy used to be in her room crying. She wasn't writing her poems anymore discouraged. But she decided to try to write him one more time, per her little sister's advice.

Terry got the letters

_**Dearest Terry,**_

_**Another week gone by and still no letter. Are you afraid I would think you're a scoundrel for professing tender feelings for me, when you're engaged to be married?**_

\- I'm worried about those tender feelings in the first place!

_**I'm not as innocent as you may think Mr. Grandchester, I have danced the waltz with many men and I am an avid reader of the modern novel, so I am au courant in the subject of forbidden passion.**_

\- I'm afraid this… waltz will have to be mine and Janice, Miss White-Andrew…

_**The hard truth is, we are doomed to be chaste, to never touch each other, hear each other, see each other, talk face to face, so what harm would there be for us to write each other? If you are still there write to me quickly and explain to me what it means to light up like a Christmas tree.**_

_**This thing happening to me is so wonderful, it's magic. I wrote my secret first love letter and you got it… This was not by chance, you were meant to get it and I wrote it for you… I'm convinced of this. So my love, please write to me and let's take advantage of this incredible opportunity that was given to us through the ages and time and write to each other… I miss you so much… I'm looking forward to reading your letter.**_

_**Heartbroken,**_  
_**Candy**_

Terry was torn… He missed her too. He's never going to see her or touch her, all they had were those letters which miraculously traveled through time to reach them. It might be a permanent thing; it might be only temporarily… He thought about Janice… she was always going to be there… Candy…was dead, but she was alive in another dimension and she had feelings for him, and he had feelings for her…

\- This is just crazy! I miss her! And I … love her! I've never felt like this before… not with Janice or any other girl! And it's for a woman who's been dead for over a hundred years! Good job Terry! You finally fall in love and it's with a dead woman! A ghost!

He started doing other stuff. Janice came and they went out, to the movies, but Terry's mind was elsewhere, he was distracted …. After he took Janice home, he went back to his place unhappy.

Thinking about Candy and hearing her letter in his mind over and over again! He made the decision to go see the house again, Candy's house. He had to try to see it again, to be in the house where she lived… So he got in his car and drove to the ancient house. He was going to try again. He had to get in that house. He rang the bell and the same African American woman opened the door.

\- You again!?

\- Please, said Terry, I just want to ask you about the White-Andrews…

\- Why? You know the White-Andrews?

\- Well I just bought a desk that belonged to one of them and I wanted to know more about the family. I'm trying to write a book…

\- A book? About the White-Andrews? They were just regular folks.

\- I would like to know more about them.

\- Well Miss Carissa's grandma was a White-Andrew…

\- Really? Said Terry, you mean there a White-Andrew living here right now?

\- Yes…

\- Can I speak to her?

\- She's sleeping…

\- Can I just take a peak at the house?

\- Why?

\- Well…. I'll paint it!

The woman burst out laughing!

\- You better not be one of those lawyers, because Miss Carissa is going to have a cow! Come in, you seem nice…

\- Thank you so much! Said Terry entering the house.

He had this feeling… This was the house Candy used to live in, or is still living in, in a parallel word… He saw the living room, the piano, the fireplace. She would be sitting there with her family. He went to the kitchen, then upstairs to the bedrooms. He visited a few, but when he entered Candy's room, he knew it was hers. He felt so good in it…He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her writing her letters to him and putting them in the secret compartment waiting for his response.

\- Can we go now? Said the housekeeper.

\- Wait, said Terry just a little more, please…

\- We have to go, she said.

A voice was heard from one of the bedrooms…

\- Elsa? Who are you talking to?

\- You see what you did?! She told Terry.

They both walked to Carissa's room.

\- This gentleman wants to write a book on your family, said Elsa.

\- That's one of them lawyers! Said Carissa, you've been fooled!

Terry decided to intervene. Carissa was in bed resting, she was old and cranky…

\- No, said Terry, I just wanted to know more about Candice White-Andrew…

\- Go away! Said Carissa upset.

\- You really have to go, said Elsa, she's getting upset…

\- All right, said Terry, I'm sorry…

He started walking out of the room when…

\- How do you know about my aunt Candy? Said Carissa.

Terry stopped and turned around.

\- I found a letter she wrote in a desk I bought that used to belong to her…

\- My grandma used to tell me about me of her aunt Candy, she was so beautiful, so brilliant…

\- Did she ever get married?

\- I need to sleep said Carissa turning around.

\- Please, said Terry, tell me if she ever got married!

Bur Carissa was already asleep.

\- Come on sir, said Elsa, let's go, she's sleeping.

\- All right, said Terry, thank you…

Elsa was in front of Terry and she walked down the stairs. Terry was going down the stairs slowly when he stopped in the middle…

oOoOo

At the same moment, Candy was going up the stairs and she felt a presence and she stopped… it was him! She could feel it…

oOoOo

Terry felt a presence, her presence and he reached out his hand and he felt like he was touching her cheek, yet there was nothing there… but he knew she was there…

oOoOo

Candy reach out her hand and she felt like she was touching his cheek and felt all sort of emotions…

oOoOo

He felt like she was touching him and he closed his eyes savouring the dizzying and incredible feelings that this touch from the past awaken in him…

oOoOo

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand softly touching her cheek, he was there, he was touching her and her heart was about to burst! She smiled in a dreamy kind of way and she had tears coming down her cheeks.

oOoOo

Elsa saw that Terry was not following her and she turned around and she saw Terry on the stairs with his eyes closed. He looked so… so… happy and serene… He snapped out of it…

\- Yes, I'm coming, said Terry with a lot of regrets as he continued going down the stairs feeling Candy all over him.

They arrived at the door.

\- Thank you very much for this visit, said Terry hugging her, you have no idea how happy you've made me!

\- Oh! Said Elsa smiling, I'm glad I could help!

\- Good bye Elsa.

\- Good bye…

\- Terry, call me Terry…

\- Ok, Terry!

Terry left on a cloud, he was in 7th heaven. He had been in Candy's house and he had "touched" her! When he got home he wrote her a letter, he went by a little store first.

oOoOo

Candy after that wonderful sensation in the stairs knew it was Terry and she knew he was going to write her, they've had "physical" contact and the feeling was absolutely out of this world! She started waiting for his letter impatiently. When her sister came to her bedroom, she found her on cloud nine.

\- Candy? Did you get a letter from Terry?

\- No, I…felt him…

\- You felt him?

\- Yes…

\- Where?

\- On the stairs…

\- The stairs?

\- Yes…He was there as I was going up, I felt a presence, his presence I'm sure of it! I could almost touch him and I felt him touch me…

\- Oh my God! This is incredible!

\- So he's going to write me, I'm sure of it.

\- I bet he will, if he felt you too…

\- I can't wait…

oOoOoOoOoOo

When the letter arrived she was at the door waiting for the mail man.

\- Miss Candy…

\- Mr. March, there's a letter for me right?

\- How do you know?

\- I just do, said Candy, please give it to me fast!

\- All right, calm down, Miss Candy, here it is…

Candy practically ripped the letter from Mr. March's hand.

\- Thank you so much!

\- I'm just doing my job, said Mr. March smiling, you're very welcome, Miss Candy!

She hugged him and ran to the garden on a big swing and started reading Terry's letter.

_**Dear Candy,**_

_**Ben Franklin called it electricity; we now used it to light our homes and our Christmas tree. To light up like a Christmas tree, means to glow with pleasure and I am glowing, right now.**_

_**I went to your house… yes it's still there. A very old woman, your sister's Stephie's granddaughter lives in it. And I actually stood in your bedroom. But what I will never forget is how I suddenly felt your presence on your stairs, almost as if you touched my cheek. It's crazy but I felt as if I could touch you too. Candy, to ignore what happened would be to deny a miracle. Forgive my silence, I was a fool, it won't happen again, I promise.**_

_**I missed you so much.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Terry**_

Candy was crying of joy when she read those words. She was feeling so much love for him. They had "touched" each other and that only made their feelings for each other stronger than ever. Terry had also include a post card with a lighten Christmas tree and she was able to see what it was.

\- Wow! She said that's so beautiful! Thank you, Terry! I love you…

She was crying some more. She went to her room to write to him.

_**My darling Terry,**_

_**I beg you please keep your promise and don't stop writing again! Or I feel I shall stop breathing as my breath stops now at the thought of you in my house in this very room! Amazing as it seems I felt it too in the very same place at the stairs, the touch like a sweet promise. I know that we are tempting faith and in reality there is your time and my time. And we shall live and love across time and ages…**_

\- Deal, said Terry with a smile.

_**I was so happy to read you and to see the wonderful picture of the Christmas tree in front of the White House. Is it still the President's Residence? You've allowed me to see things I could never have imagined… Electricity? It must be a wonderful thing not having to use candles anymore…That Christmas tree is a sight for sore eyes… thank you so much for sending me this picture with all the colours like a live picture…It blows my mind. But not as much as the feelings I'm having for you, my love. I love you so much. Maybe you're going to think I'm arrogant to assume that you feel the same way, but I know you do or we wouldn't be writing each other across different time lines… I am convinced we're soul mates and that we were meant to be…**_

**_I'd love to know more about this future world of yours._**

**_So, my love I'm going to go to bed thinking about you and our wonderful out of this world touch…Dreaming about how it would've felt if our lips actually touch each others…_**

\- I'm sure it would've been the most wonderful thing in the world, I dream of kissing you too Freckles…

_**All my love,**_

_**Candy**_

\- I love you too, Freckles.

_**Darling Freckles,**_

_**I dream of you, but I can't see your face, please send me your picture. I want you to look as you were about to walk into my arms… I can't wait to see your picture.**_

_**You're not arrogant; on the contrary, you're reading my mind. I love you with all my heart, Candice White-Andrew… you are my soul mate, we were meant to be, but nature seemed to have played a cruel trick on us, by putting us on different time lines… Whatever it is…there must be a method to this madness! To quote our dear Shakespeare and I'm sure we're going to find some kind of sense in all this soon or not… But for the moment, let's continue our correspondence, which has become the reason I wake up in the morning now…**_

_**Yes, the White House is still the President's Residence; I bet it still looks the same in your time. You're very welcome for the postcard, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Sweet dreams my love,**_

_**Your Terry**_

Candy got the letter and she was beside herself. He loved her too! She was on cloud nine. She was crying of joy. Her sister came to her room.

\- Candy?

\- Oh Stephie! He loves me! Like I love him!

\- I'm so happy for you! Said her sister hugging her.

\- He wants me to send him my picture.

\- Then let's fix you and make arrangements with the photographer!

\- Thanks Stephie! Look at what he sent me? Said Candy giving her the postcard.

\- That's so beautiful, that's to "light up like a Christmas tree"!? Amazing!

\- Stunning!

Candy made arrangements for her picture to be taken, so she could send it to Terry. She let her hair down and she put flowers on it.

The photographer came and took Candy's picture. When the picture was ready, she paid for it and she sent it to Terry…

oOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Letter**

**Chapter 3**

_**"Timeless…"**_

Terry was very impatient to receive Candy's letter with her picture in it. When it finally arrived, he was beside himself! He opened the letter held his breath, took the picture out and looked at it. He felt a tingling feeling when he saw her with her hair down with flowers on it, looking like she wanted to run to his arms. She had a face now, he could see her face he could finally put a face to his feelings. He read the letter.

_**Darling Terry,**_

_**There, now you have my picture. What do you think? Am I the way you pictured me? Am I the way I described myself? I hope you like my picture.**_

_**In a few days I'm going to meet my current suitor who is also a publisher and I will show him my verses to see if he could publish them. I am so excited. I hope he's going to find them interesting enough to have them published. Wish me luck.**_

_**I hope everything is fine with you…**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Candy**_

Janice arrived and he hid the letter but he forgot Candy's picture on the desk. She hugs him and he's all happy.

\- Whoa! She said, you're in a good mood!

\- I'm just happy to see you, he said smiling

Janice saw Candy's picture on the desk.

\- What is this? Who is this? She asked

\- That would be Candice White-Andrew…

\- What? The girl from the old letter? Where did you get this?

\- I went to her house…

\- Her house? How did you know where she lived….?

\- I called the owner of the store who gave me the address…

\- Why did you go there?

\- I was just curious…

\- Well I guess I should be grateful you're interested in a dead woman…

Terry laughed with his fiancée, but mostly he laughed at the irony of the situation. He barely had the time to answer her, when he got another letter

\- Candy, do you miss me that much? I was about to write you…

_**Darling Terry,**_

_**I couldn't wait for your letter; I had to tell you what happened with my suitor-publisher, Mr. Fender. He took a look at my poems and he told me it wasn't good enough to get published… I am very discouraged. I have decided to cease writing poetry; I know he's not going to take me seriously unless my work is validated by others… The truth is there are no other, my darling, I feel like I'm singing and nobody listens, except you. So I offer you the last poem I shall ever write…**_

_**Stranger not on this earth shall we meet**_

_**Thou surely I have lived a life with you**_

_**I would wed eternity to be with you…**_

_**But nature want it this way…**_

_**So I pledge my love for you forever…**_

_**There, my last verses ever… I hope you like it my love. I'm looking forward to hearing from you and I hope this letter finds you in good health… I've been having headaches lately, but I think it's mostly because of my poetry.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Candy**_

Terry felt bad for her. He was thinking about helping her somehow.

_"How can I help her?" He asked himself._

He was going to have lunch with Janice when they met one of their friends, a publisher at the restaurant… While Janice was taking care of something, Terry showed his friend Dan, Candy's poem.

\- Can you look at this poem and tell me what you think…?

\- You write poems?

\- No, it's a friend's…

\- Ok, let me see…

Terry gave him the poem; his friend read it out loud… and stopped…

\- Tell your friend not to quit his day job…, said Dan.

\- What's wrong with it? Said Terry.

\- Despite the old English, over passionate and derivative?

\- As opposed to the stupidities they publish nowadays? Said Terry upset.

\- You asked for my opinion, I gave it to you…

\- Well your opinion doesn't mean squat!

Janice arrived and asked:

\- What's the matter?

\- I insulted his friend's poem, said Dan going away.

\- What friend? Said Janice.

\- Nothing…., said Terry.

\- It must've been something for the two of you to almost come to blows…

\- It's… Candice White-Andrew, I found it in another drawer of the desk, I thought it might have a historical significance…

\- It has significance all right!

\- Janice…

\- Candice White-Andrew? Again? You seem more passionate about her than you are about our wedding, now you're trying to publish her poems? I don't see you put that much energy into our wedding preparations…If you don't want this marriage, tell me right now!

\- No Janice, I want you, it's not what you think, I love you, he said hugging her, that poem is insignificant! He lied.

\- You hide her letter from me, you go look for her house, get a picture, find a poem and you don't tell me! She seems more important to you than me… is this about our wedding? Are you getting cold feet? Because if you don't want to marry me, just tell me now and don't waste my time!

\- Janice, I promise you, said Terry, I want to marry you…I'm sorry honey.

She was crying and it took him a while to calm her down. But once he was alone in his room, he went to write to Candy again, he couldn't help himself.

_**Dear Candy,**_

_**Please don't stop writing your poetry. First of all, this Fender guy sounds like he wouldn't know a good poem if it smacked him in the face. You say you sing, but nobody listens… Maybe that's true for now, but what about in 10 years? In a 100 years? You once said we were doomed never to touch each other, but you did touch me on those stairs, believe me, and you touched me with your words. Keep signing my love, I'll always be here to listen.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Terry**_

He put the letter on the desk and he would mail it later. The next day he had a bike race for a charity they were going to race into the woods.

_"That's the road to Candy's house", he said in his head_

The race started, and the bikes left…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Candy was getting ready to go spend a month in the city to see a doctor for her headaches. Her sister Stephie was there in the room with her.

\- Candy, let me come with you…, said Stephie.

\- No, I need you to stay here and wait for Terry's letters and send them to me at our cousin Rosemary's. Then I'll send you the response and you'll put in the secret compartment in my desk.

\- All right, but if you need me just tell me. I'm going to miss you Candy…

\- I'm going to miss you too, honey, said Candy hugging her.

Candy went down the stairs and she looked to see if she had any letter, but there was nothing for her. She said goodbye to her parents and got into the carriage taking her to the city.

OoOoOoOoOo

Terry was in the woods racing fast when he hit a branch and he flew in the air, hit a tree and fell on the ground and was knocked unconscious…

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the same time, Terry hit the branch, Candy's carriage hit a branch too and she almost jumped out from her seat, but the carriage continued its way. Candy felt something weird…but she didn't know what it was…yet…

_"Terry!" She said in her mind._

She had a bad feeling about him and she was hoping to hear from him soon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was brought to the hospital and he hadn't regained consciousness; he was in a coma.

\- Doctor, said Terry's mother, how long he's going to be like that?

The doctor, a young African-American woman with curly hair, said:

\- There is no way of knowing …it could take weeks, months… even years…

\- Oh my God! Said Janice upset.

\- All we can do now, is wait…, said the doctor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Candy arrived in Chicago and she went to see the specialist for her headaches. She entered the doctor's office she announced herself to the receptionist.

\- Hello, I'm Candice White-Andrew, I came to see Dr. Martin.

\- Please have a seat Miss White-Andrew…

Candy took a seat in the waiting room. There was another patient waiting, a man, who was reading the paper. Candy looked at him and she felt weird, she continued staring at him until the man, who felt stared at, took his paper down and looked at her. He had long brown hair and blue-green eyes, he was very attractive. They were looked at each other. The doctor came out of his office.

\- I'll be ready for you soon, Miss White-Andrew, Colonel Baker? I'm ready for you…

The man stood up and went to the doctor's office, he had a sling on his left arm and he was wearing his uniform. A while later he came out and Candy replaced him. They looked at each other without saying a word. When Candy was done with the doctor, she got out of the office and she was walking in the street of Chicago. When she bumped into a man. She looked up and…

\- Miss White-Andrew? Said the man.

\- Colonel Baker…, she said smiling.

\- I'm sorry for bumping into you…

\- You must've been in a hurry, she said smiling, I don't want to keep you…

\- No, it's fine. Would you like to have coffee with me?

\- Well, she said hesitating a little.

\- Come on, Miss Freckles, I'm not going to eat you…

When Candy heard "Miss Freckles", she thought of Terry, this man reminded her of Terry and she had no idea why… She smiled.

\- You can call me Candy, she said smiling, but I like Miss Freckles too…

\- And you can call me Graham…, he said smiling

\- All right, she said smiling, let's go…

He took her arm and walked her to a very nice restaurant. They were talking.

\- Forgive my boldness; can I ask you a strange question? Said Graham

\- Yes…

\- How is it that I have the uncanny feeling that I know you? He asked

\- I don't know, said Candy, I have the same feeling…

They looked at each other smiling and from that moment on, they started spending all their free time together. She felt good with him. She wrote a letter to Terry the day she met Graham.

_**My dearest Terry,**_

_**Today I met a man named Graham Baker, from the moment I saw him I felt powerfully drawn to him and he felt a strong attraction to me too. Please do not fear my darling, that I am in anyway moving away from you. But what I feel, strange as it seems, being with Graham, brings me closer to you. I have the uncanny feeling that what we feel, was meant to happen.**_

_**I'll tell you more in my next letter.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Candy**_

Candy was on the boat having a ride with Graham and she was reading her poems to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was still in the coma with Janice by his side when a young nurse came to check on him.  
_  
"Hello there! the nurse thought, I got a crush on you! You're so cute!"_

The nurse was blond her hair up in a bun and she was wearing glasses. She looked at the monitor to his brain.

\- Oh, there's a lot of brain activity, she said to Janice

\- What does it mean?

\- That he's dreaming…, said the nurse.

\- Oh… I wonder what he's dreaming about, said Janice.

The nurse smiled.

_"What a lucky woman, to be engaged to this gorgeous man!" She thought._

She had the night shift so she would sit by his side and read Shakespeare to him and watch him for hours.

_"I love you so much, but you're never going to find out…" She thought, you've never seen me… oh my God, I must be nuts! But these feelings are so strong. That's enough! Let me just love him from afar" _

So on her night shifts, she would be in his room looking at him and pining for him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Dearest Terry,**_

_**I despair of never hearing from you again. Stephie assures me that my letters to you continues to mysteriously vanish for the secret compartment. So I pray that you are still connected to me, reading this by one of you electrical lights and understanding…what I'm actually living now.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Candy**_

A month passed, Candy and Graham were inseparable. They took a picture together so they can look at each other when they're apart. But she still had no news from Terry and she was getting worried.

One evening, Candy was with her cousin Rosemary at a ball when Graham arrived to make a speech about the war… She was stunned to see him. He came to invite her to dance. She happily accepted. She felt good in his arms.

\- I didn't know you were going to be here…, she said.

\- I thought I'd surprised you.

\- Well done, said Candy.

\- Freckles, I have to see you…

\- When are you leaving?

\- The day after tomorrow…

\- Oh…

\- Can I see you tonight?

\- But my cousin…

Graham looked at Rosemary dozing off on her seat.

\- She's practically already asleep! He said.

Candy looked at her cousin and started laughing…

\- You're right, she said.

\- Please come and see me tonight by the bridge…

\- I will do my best, because I want to see you too…, she said in a sensual voice.

Graham smiled at her and they continued dancing, talking and laughing. Candy felt so good.

Candy went back home with her cousin and she waited a little while then she let her hair down, changed her clothes and sneaked out of the house. She went by the bridge and there he was waiting for her. She smiled and she ran to him and jumped to his neck. He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. She thought she was flying. He thought it was the most wonderful feeling on earth.

\- Candy, I love you, said Graham between kisses.

\- I love you too Graham…, she said kissing him.

\- This is so wonderful, he said, I want to marry you…

\- Really? She said laughing

\- Yes…

\- Is that proposal?

\- Well I need to ask your hand in marriage from your father, but yes it's a marriage proposal! I love you Freckles! Will you marry me?

\- Yes, yes, yes! Said Candy laughing out loud.

He was kissing her neck and tickling her and she was laughing and they kissed again…She was happy, but she had the feeling that it wasn't going to last…Like her connection with Terry, she knew it was temporary…

\- We have this big battle in Pennsylvania, then I'll come back to ask your hand in marriage from your father and marry you…

\- A big battle? What if you don't come back?

\- Don't think about that my love.

\- I have to think about it, what if you die? It's the war, it's dangerous.

\- I know that… what would you want me to do, desert my troupe?

\- No of course not… but… I…

\- What?

\- I want to live everyday like it's our last, in case something happens to you…

Graham looked at her. Was she saying what he she was?

\- Would you meet me at my place tomorrow for lunch? He said.

She looked at him.

\- Are we going to be alone?

\- Yes, just the help…

\- Then I would be delighted to have lunch with you, she said.

He smiled and they kissed again, again and again…

Candy spent the night dreaming about Graham and thinking about Terry… The next day, she went to her doctor's appointment, then went to see Graham at his house for lunch. He opened the door for her. She smiled when she saw him.

\- Hello, she said.

\- Hello Freckles, please come in…

\- Thank you, she said, you have a lovely house

\- Thank you Freckles, lunch is ready

\- Wonderful! I'm starving!

\- Good! Because the table is full…

The table was full indeed, fried chicken, potato salad, rice, meat, fruit salad and so much more.

\- Graham! I'm only one person!

\- Well I wanted you to have a lot of choices…

\- That's so thoughtful of you

They ate lunch trying not to think about the next day when Graham would have to leave for the big battle…

\- Let me show you the house he said, after all you're going to be the mistress of this house when I come back…

\- Yes, said Candy smiling

Graham took her by the hand and started to show her the house, the kitchen, the study… he had a lot of Shakespeare's books.

\- You like Shakespeare too?

\- Yes, that's why I love hearing your poems, one day we might read you in a book too…

\- I don't know about that, I didn't get much encouragements for my family or editors

\- You have to persevere and you'll get what you want…

\- Thank you, Graham, she said smiling

They went upstairs and he showed her the bedrooms and when they got to the master bedroom…

\- I love your room!

\- Our future bedroom! He said smiling

He approached her and started kissing her softly and then he became more and more passionate! A part of her was telling her to stop, another was telling her she was never going to have another occasion, and the biggest part of her was telling her it was right, it felt right and she felt closer to Terry… and she didn't know why…but she lived that moment with Graham… They ended up on the big bed and they consummated their passion. Candy blocked everything else from her mind and she let Graham make love to her, he showed her what to do and he said she was a natural; she laughed and kissed him again.

\- Are you ok? He said when they were resting

\- Yes… I'm just feeling wonderful

\- Me too…,he said smiling

\- I love you Graham…

\- I love you Candy…, he said taking her lips again

They were in bed for hours. She stayed for dinner too.

\- I have to go now, said Candy

\- I know…

\- What time is your train?

\- At noon…

\- I'll come and get you to take you to the train station

\- All right my love.

\- I'll see you tomorrow, darling

They kissed again and she left. Her cousin was a little worry.

\- Candy! Where on earth were you?

\- I met some old friends who invited me for dinner…

\- Next time, can you let me know in advance? Said Rosemary

\- Of course, I apologise for worrying you, Rosemary…

\- It's all right…

\- May I be excused? I need to go rest in my room

\- Of course…

Candy went to her bedroom and she took a bath. She had become a woman, Graham's woman…she dreamt of her first time, over and over again.

The next day, she went with him at the train station and she kissed him over and over again.

\- Please be careful darling, said Candy

\- I will be and then I'll come back and marry you and I will never leave you again…

\- Oh Graham…

\- I love you Freckles don't ever forget it

\- I love you Graham…

He was the last one to get on board. And the train left. Candy had the weirdest feeling that she will never be this happy again…and she felt very very sad.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the same time at the hospital, Terry's monitor was going nuts and he moved and finally opened his eye.

\- Candy…, he said.

Janice was there and she turned around surprised. "Candy"? But it was not the time to talk about that.

\- Terry! She said you're awake! I'll call the nurse!

She pressed the button and the nurses arrived and they took care of Terry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Love Letter**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"In life and time…"**_

Terry was now back home and resting. Janice was there making sure he was comfortable.

\- I have to go honey, she said

Terry felt a little dizzy and almost fell.

\- Oh my God! I'm going to stay! Said Janice.

\- No, honey you can go…

\- But you almost fell.

\- Well the doctor said I'm going to feel dizzy that this is normal.

Terry was actually waiting for Janice to leave so he could go get Candy's letters from the secret compartment of the desk. Janice looked at him.

\- Do you want me to stay? If you're not feeling well…

\- Janice, I'm fine, go… My mother is coming to cook Italian for me, you don't have to worry. I'm going to be fine…

\- All right, but if you need me, just call me honey

\- I will. Thanks for everything for being by my bedside, telling me stories…

\- Telling you stories? I wasn't telling you stories… that must've been that little nurse who had a crush on you

\- Oh…. Said Terry confused, my mistake, I'll send her a thank you card then… do you have her name?

Janice remembered the name, but she refused to tell him, she was jealous, Terry remembered hearing her voice and she cursed herself for not doing the same thing. Damn that little nosy nurse!

\- No, I don't, but I can ask the hospital…. She said.

_"In your dreams, honey!" She thought._

\- Please do, said Terry, I would really like to thank her…

\- All right honey, said Janice kissing him on the lips, now you get some rest and stop thinking about that nurse!

Terry looked at her surprised. What the hell was that? But he didn't want to reply, so she would leave faster.

\- Bye Janice! He said.

Janice left. Terry went to the desk and he found a few letters from Candy.

_"Oh my dearest Candy, he said, you must have been asking yourself what happened to me…"_

He sat down and started reading her letters. He didn't feel bad when he read that she met someone else, it made him feel good for some strange reason…he was not jealous, he felt like he lived everything with her, yet he didn't.

_"Why do I feel like I lived with her in my dreams? I'm as happy about the Colonel as she is…"_

He was happy she had met someone she actually loved and that she wouldn't marry the suitor her father got for her.

_"At least you're going to be happy, and I'll be happy too…, he thought"_

But when he got to the part about Colonel Baker having a big battle in Pennsylvania… Terry stopped reading and started thinking.

\- Pennsylvania 1863, Pennsylvania 1863… Gettysburg! Oh my God Gettysburg!

He looked at the date on Candy's letter…

\- June 28th…, he said, it's the 29th…

He went to his computer and he looked in the history files. Gettysburg… the casualties, he looked up the names…

\- Baker, Baker…there he is, Graham Baker, died on July 3rd 1863! Candy is going to lose the man she loves. I can warn her! I hope I still have time! I hope I still have time to warn her…

He went to his desk and wrote a quick note to Candy.

_**Dearest Candy,**_

_**Don't let Colonel Baker go to that battle in Pennsylvania! Don't let him return to his regiment. He's going to get killed. If you can, stop him, for your happiness depends on it.**_

_**Please hurry my love; I don't want you to lose him.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Terry **_

Terry was running to the door to go to the post office, when he met his mother coming in with groceries in her arms.

\- Terry, where are you going?

\- To mail a letter…, he said passing her…

\- What? Now? Can't it wait?

\- No!

\- All right, I'll drive you!

She followed him and drove. While they were approaching the post office, they saw fire trucks everywhere.

\- What's going on? Said Terry.

\- There must be a fire somewhere…

They saw the post office from afar…

\- Oh my God! It's the post office! Said Terry, it's burning!

\- Let's go back then…

\- No! I need to mail this letter! Candy has to read what's inside!

\- But Terry…

\- Mom, please!

\- All right, she said.

She parked the car and Terry ran outside. It was dark and the firemen were all busy, so Terry was able slip inside without being seen.

\- Terry! No! Yelled his mother.

But Terry was already inside the burning post office. He had to make his way upstairs where the magic mailbox was, through the dangerous fire. He took the letter out of his pocket careful not to let it catch fire… and mailed it, then ran out of the building. His coat caught fire just before he got outside. He took it off, threw it on the ground and stepped on it to put the fire out. He went back to his mother with his smoking coat.

\- Terrence! Said his mother, do you want to give me a heart attack?

\- I had to mail that letter to Candy

\- What was so important, it couldn't wait until morning?

\- The post office is burning down, mother, I have no more connection to Candy… it's over…, said Terry sadly.

\- There's still the desk…

\- I won't be able to respond to her letters anymore, she's going to think I don't want to write her …

\- I'm sorry honey, she said touching his hand. I'm going to cook you your favourite Italian food...

Terry tried to smile looking at his mother. He was sad, that letter was the last one Candy was ever going to receive from him and he didn't get to say a proper goodbye. Had he known the post office was on fire… He was depressed and angry to have missed a whole month while he was in coma, a whole month where he  
could've told her so many things… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy had come back from Chicago and she was in her bedroom with Stephie. Candy was sad, Graham went to the big battle and there was no letters from Terry.

\- Stephie, are you sure nothing came?

\- I'm sure honey, said Stephie.

\- What about my letters?

\- They disappeared just like you said.

\- He promised… he promised he wouldn't stop writing, she said sadly.

\- Maybe something happened to him maybe he's sick and can't write…

\- I hope he's fine, I miss him so much, I miss Graham so much, I pray they're both alright… I have a bad feeling…I wish I had news on both of them…

\- Are you in love with both of them?

\- Yes, I am… I love them both and the weirdest thing is that I feel the same way with both of them… When I'm with Graham, I feel closer to Terry…it's the strangest thing…

\- Maybe you're picturing Terry in Graham…

\- Maybe…

There was a knock on Candy's bedroom door and their mother entered the room.

\- Candy, Mr. Fender came over to see you, she said

\- Mother, I'm fatigued from the trip, I just want to rest, please. Excuse me to father please

\- But your father told him he could have dinner with us so he could see you

\- I don't want to see him, mother, please.

\- Candy, please obey your father…

\- Very well mother, I'll be right there…

Her mother left. Candy and her sister got ready to go downstairs to see Mr. Fender.

\- I can't think about Mr. Fender after I've been with Graham…

\- "Been with Graham"? How?

\- Stephie…

\- Please tell me…

\- I will tell you later, said Candy, let's go…

The sisters went downstairs together. Mr. Fender was standing next to their father at the stairs.

\- Miss White-Andrew, he said smiling, welcome back! It's good to see you…

\- Thank you, said Candy, but I'm not feeling well, and I would like to postpone this visit, please

The maid arrived with the mail and gave Candy a letter. She looked at it; it was a little burnt… she opened it quickly since she was waiting news from Terry for a long time. She read the letter and she became very upset.

\- Stephie, pack my bags quick! Said Candy, I have to leave at once!

\- But you just got here! Said her mother, where are you going?

\- You are not leaving, said her father.

\- Mr. Fender, would you give me a ride to the train station? Please?

\- I would Miss White-Andrew, but to go against your father's wishes…

\- Candy, I forbid you to go! Said her father.

\- I'm not a baby father, you can't stop me…! Said Candy upset.

\- This is the result of letting her go to Chicago unattended! Said her father to her mother.

\- Come on honey, said the mother, Candy, what is the meaning of this behaviour?

Candy just ran outside without responding. Her parents turned to Stephie…

\- What was in that letter? Asked her father, Stephie! Come on speak! She talked to you!

Stephie, didn't want to betray her sister, she was stuttering… when…

\- Candy! What are you doing? She yelled

Candy had taken Mr. Fender's carriage and left for the train station in a hurry.

\- CANDY! Yelled her father, come back here at once!

But she was gone and she got to the train station and she wanted a ticket to Gettysburg.

\- The only train we have stops at Harrisburg, said the man at the train station, if the Reds haven't cut the lines yet, you'll have to take a carriage there…

\- Thank you said Candy

She took the train to Harrisburg. Her heart was beating fast, she was worried.

_"Please be all right my love, she kept thinking"_

She got to Harrisburg but she had trouble looking for a carriage that would take her to Gettysburg, since there was the big fight going on there.

\- Too dangerous, said one.

\- Too risky, said another one.

Candy was exhausted, she asked almost everybody… Finally one of them who had said "no" in the beginning, took pity on her…

\- All right Miss, I'll take you, he said.

\- Thank you so much, said Candy relieved.

The journey to Gettysburg seemed like it was lasting forever for Candy. Because there wasn't a direct train, she would arrive the next morning, and she was praying to arrive before the battle… she was praying really hard…but she had a really, really bad feeling. Terry wouldn't have written her what he did if it wasn't a matter of life or death… Terry… was from the future… so he knew what's going to happen… if only she had gotten the letter when she was still with Graham, but he wouldn't have abandoned his regiment… So Terry was sending her to go be with Graham in his last minutes, so she can say goodbye to him, to have closure… Candy was crying silently…

\- Can't you go faster, sir?

\- This is the fastest my horse can go, Miss! He said 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was with Janice at his house talking about the wedding.

\- We got almost all yes, for the invitations, she said.

\- Already? Said Terry

\- The wedding is a month away, Terry. Don't forget, you lost a month in the coma…

\- Yes, I keep forgetting, he said.  
_  
"One month I could've been with Candy, like in my dreams…but was it a dream? It seemed so real… Candy…" He thought._

He had a lot of things in his head, dreams, real voices, like Candy's… like the nurse's…

The phone rang and Terry answered, it was his mother.

\- Terry? Any news about the letter? She asked.

\- No, not yet, mom. I'm with Janice here…

\- Oh…ok. Give her my love and tell me if you hear from her, all right?

\- All right mom, bye.

\- Bye baby, I love you.

\- I love you too.

When he hung up the phone, Janice was looking at him.

\- What was that all about?

\- It was my mother checking up on me, that's all. She sends you her love…

\- Oh, thanks. Terry are you sure you want to get married… we can still postpone if you need more time to recuperate, you just got out of the hospital…

\- No, honey, I'm fine…, said Terry hugging her, I want to marry you…

He kissed her, he hugged her. His connection to Candy was severed, he thought he would feel free, but he didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried chasing her away from his mind.

_"How can I be in love with a woman from the past? How could I marry Janice, when I have strong feelings for someone that doesn't exist? I have to make this work…"_

But, in his mind he knew it was no use… he was in love with Candy and she was starting to affect his life and his feelings for Janice… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Graham was leading his troupe in the battle… gunshots, canons, bombshells… a lot of soldier were wounded…a lot of them died… Graham was hurt…

Candy felt her heart being ripped apart…

_"Graham!" She said crying some more_…

The carriage finally arrived at the camp. There were tents everywhere, with wounded soldiers. Candy started asking around.

\- Excuse me, Colonel Baker, have you seen Colonel Baker? She kept asking

No one was answering her, it was chaos. Finally, she found a soldier who was able to show her the right tent. She ran there, she looked around and she finally saw him covered in blood…

\- Graham…,she said crying

\- Candy…, he said, Candy… I proposed to you… I want to marry you…

\- Graham, don't say anything, my love

\- No, I want to speak while I still can… you're beautiful, you're so beautiful…I love you… 

_Stay with me  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait  
For a moment_

_Cause when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme  
Without you_

_When I see how my path  
Seems to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Is written in the stars_

_Don't be afraid  
I'll be right by your side  
through the laughter and pain  
together we're bound to fly_

_The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Is written in the stars_

\- I love you too, Graham…

\- I'm glad that you're the last person I'm going to see…talk to me…

\- What do you want me to say?

\- Your poem, the one I like so much…

\- Stranger, not on this earth, said Candy with tears in her voice, stranger, not on this earth shall we meet…

While she was reciting, he was touching her face looking at her with love.

\- Though I have sure lived with you, dreamed of you, I will wed eternity to touch…

Graham touched her cheek and her tears, then he expired… Candy stopped reciting and started crying on his body…He was gone for good and she wished she could've died with him. 

_Only love can make a memory  
Only love can make a moment last.  
You were there  
And all the world was young  
And all its songs unsung,  
And I remember you then,  
When love was all,  
All you were living for,  
And how you gave that love to me._

_Only then I felt my heart was free,  
I was part of you and you were all of me.  
Warm were the days and the nights of those years,  
Painted in colors to outshine the sun.  
All of the words and the dreams and the tears  
Live in my remembrance._

_Only love can make a memory,  
Only love can make that moment last,  
Life was new  
There was a rage to live,  
Each day a page to live,  
And I remember you then,  
When love was all,  
All you were living for,  
And how you gave that love to me._

_Only then I knew my heart was free,  
I was part of you and you were all of me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"It was written in the stars"**_

_**Am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago so well**_

_**Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by**_  
_**You don't have to ask me and I need not reply**_  
_**Every moment of my life from now until I die**_  
_**I will think or dream of you and fail to understand**_  
_**How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand**_

_**Is it written in the stars**_  
_**Are we paying for some crime**_  
_**Is that all that we are good for**_  
_**Just a stretch of mortal time**_

_**Is this God's experiment**_  
_**In which we have no say**_  
_**In which we're given paradise**_  
_**But only for a day**_

_**Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide**_  
_**No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide**_  
_**You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied**_  
_**Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned**_  
_**What it is to be in love and have that love returned**_

Candy went back home, heartbroken. She was in her room crying and she refused to eat. She was trying to write, but she couldn't find her inspiration. She would stop, thinking about Graham… thinking about Terry... thinking about the last letter, which had traces of burn…

\- Terry, why was your letter a little burnt? What happened to you? Did you die in that fire, trying to send this letter to me…? Why did I have to lose you too?

She was crying and she decided to take all her poetry and burn it in the fireplace of her bedroom. She was making place in the fire, when her bedroom door opened; it was the maid.

\- Miss Candy, this letter arrived for you after you left for Chicago

Candy looked at the letter; he knew it was Terry's and her face lit up. She ran to get the letter. It was the letter he wrote in response to her poetry, when she decided not to write anymore.

_**Dear Candy,**_

_**Please don't stop writing your poetry. First of all, this Fender guy sounds like he wouldn't know a good poem if it smacked him in the face. You say you sing, but nobody listens… Maybe that's true for now, but what about in 10 years? In a 100 years? You once said we were doomed never to touch each other, but you did touch me on those stairs, believe me, and you touched me with your words. Keep signing my love, I'll always be here to listen.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Terry**_

She smiled as she read the letter. She looked in the envelope and there was a picture of Terry. She looked at it stunned; he looked exactly like Graham!

\- Of course! She said smiling with tears in her eyes, it was you…that's why I felt so close to you, that's why I didn't feel bad with Graham, I loved you both the same way, you were one and the same…

She was crying of joy, of pain, of sadness; she had lost both men in her life…Graham loved her poems, Terry loved her poems, she was going to continue writing them and dedicate her poetry to them…to Terrence Graham Baker Grandchester…She held Terry's picture against her heart, crying.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry was thinking about his situation all night long. A few months ago, his life was all traced; he had a beautiful fiancée, a great job, he was going to get married and make a life and a family with Janice. Then, he bought an antique desk for $800...

Now, the connection was severed, at least from his side, since the post office with the link to the past was burned to the ground…So Candy is going to send him letters and he won't be able to reply to them and she's going to think that he doesn't want to write her anymore, when he actually can't send her his letters.

In the morning he finally made a decision and he was waiting for Janice to come to tell her about it. She arrived later in the morning smiling and she kissed him on the lips and he responded.

\- Hi honey! She said, how are you this morning?

\- I'm fine…

But something was off… She looked at him closely.

\- Are you ok?

\- Janice, we need to talk…

\- About what?

Terry took Candy's letters on his desk and gave them to Janice.

\- Read this, he said

She took the letters, surprised and she read every single letter. What the hell was going on? When she was done she looked at Terry.

\- I don't understand…what are these? She asked

\- Candice White-Andrew wrote them, she's … been writing to me…, he said.

Janice was looking at him like he had just fallen from the sky. Terry continued.

\- Her letters would just appear in the desk and then… I'd write back to her.

Janice was looking at Terry astonished.

\- Terry, what you're telling me… what you're telling me is just crazy. Are you sure you're ok? Did that hit on your head made you lose your mind somehow? We need to get you to the hospital and have you checked out!

\- Janice, I'm not crazy… this started before the accident…

\- This is insane! What is this? What are you doing, Terry?

\- Janice, I'm trying to tell you… I'm trying to tell you, said Terry who didn't really know how to say what he was about to say…

\- Tell me what? Said Janice

Terry looked at Janice who was staring at him intensely.

_"__Here goes nothing. It's now or never…" he thought_

\- I… I fell in love with her…, he finally managed to say looking Janice in the eyes

Janice had tears in her eyes, looking at Terry, they started rolling down her cheeks…

\- Candice White-Andrew? She asked still flabbergasted

\- I know it sounds …

\- Terry, I don't know what that accident did to you… this is really frightening and…

\- Janice, said Terry softly holding her shoulders, listen to me…

But he heard a noise at the desk and he was interrupted… Janice was staring at him.

\- What? She asked

Terry walked to the desk, opened the secret compartment and there was a new letter there…He took it out. Janice followed him and looked at him. He gave her the letter.

\- Open it, he said

Janice complied….

_**Dearest,**_

_**Graham is dead and so, my future love, are you. It must be so, for you are one and the same. I know that now. But almost as if from the grave, you had returned to me something I thought I has lost; my voice. Although you may never hear it, I'm enclosing this song for you…**_

Janice stopped reading.

\- This is crazy! She said

Terry who was reading over her shoulder looked inside the envelope and there was a picture of Candy with Graham. Terry was looking at the picture wide-eyed; Janice was freaking out! Candy was standing with Colonel Graham Baker who looked exactly like Terry!

\- Oh no… she said, how can this be…?

\- I don't know, said Terry, but it's true…

\- This isn't happening! She said with tears in her eyes, this is not possible… No!

She walked away… He followed her, caught up with her, she was refusing his touch, she was getting hysterical…

\- No! Leave me alone!

He held her shoulders, shaking her to calm her down.

\- Janice, listen to me! Listen to me! It's happening.

She calmed down and looked at him

\- I don't understand it. I'm sorry I dragged you into it, but it's real. But it is real. The love I felt for this woman, that I feel for her is real…

He let go of her and she walked away, crying. He followed her and touched her cheek…

\- Janice, he said, you deserved to be loved completely…

\- I'm not even going to try to understand what's happening…but I know this; if you don't feel that way about me, we shouldn't be together…

She wiped her tears, kissed Terry on the cheek.

\- Good bye Terry, she said, good luck.

And she walked away from him, his house and his life. Terry felt relieved. He continued reading the letter.

**_I will never forget how my heart lit up like a glowing Christmas tree. Though, I won't in hell or heaven. My slate wiped clean by death, you my love, my dream love, I will never, never forget._**

_**Your love always,**_

_**Candy**_

He still couldn't believe that Graham looked exactly like him! Those dreams, might not have been dreams after all…

\- That's why I wasn't jealous, it was…me! Oh Candy!

A few weeks later, he got a phone call from Elsa the housekeeper from Candy's old house.

\- Mr. Grandchester? She said

\- Yes?

\- This is Elsa.

\- The White-Andrew's housekeeper? What's wrong?

\- Miss Carissa passed away two days ago…

\- Oh I'm so sorry. When is the funeral?

\- Tomorrow morning…

\- I'll be there…

\- Thank you very much…

Terry was going to the funeral of Candy's grand niece. He didn't feel weird at all, it felt right. When he told his mother, she was only half surprised

\- Terrence, when are you going to stop this nonsense?

\- I don't know mother…but I'm sure all this madness happened for a reason… whatever the reason, I'm going to the funeral…

\- You broke up with Janice for a dead woman?

\- She broke up with me…

\- After you told her you loved a dead woman more than her! Who can blame the poor girl?

\- You saw the picture, mom, that was me with Candy…

\- You got me there…well I wish you good luck. I never thought my crazy idea would create all this. I'm so sorry…

\- Don't apologise mother, it was a wonderful experience…Thank you for everything. I love you

\- I love you too…

So the next day, Terry went to the funeral of Candy's grand niece. He stayed with Elsa until everybody left. Elsa hugged him.

\- Thank you so much for being here for me… Miss Carissa wanted me to give you this…box…

\- What box?

\- Come with me to the attic…

Terry followed Elsa to the attic and she gave him a big box full of letters, poems, diaries…

\- This is her Aunt Candy's box… full of poetry… but she swore that those poems weren't there when she was a little girl…of course she was getting forgetful in the end…

Terry was moved and he was looking inside the box, poems, letters… He read one out loud.

**_Dear Miss White-Andrew,_**

_**You're the best teacher I've ever had. Even when you're mad you sound nice… I wish I grow up to be like you…**_

\- She became a teacher… I guess she never married that Fender fellow…

\- Who? Said Elsa.

\- Never mind…it's not important, said Terry smiling.

He was ecstatic. It was a present Candy had left for him…

\- Thank you so much for this, said Terry, he said

He found the picture she had sent him and also his picture he had sent her… It was old and yellow, but it was his picture… Elsa was very surprised.

\- That's you! She said, how did you get in there?

Terry was looking at his picture smiling.

\- I can explain it to you, but you're never going to believe it…, said Terry

\- I have all the time in the world. I'm inviting you for lunch so you can tell me all about it…

\- All right, said Terry, can I stay in Candy's room for a little while?

\- Be my guest…,said Elsa going downstairs.

They both came down from the attic and Terry went to Candy's room with his box. He put the box on the bed.

\- Candy? He said, Candy are you here?

He walked around the room and he felt drawn to her dresser… he had his hand in front of the mirror and he could feel her…

Candy was in front of her dresser brushing her long wavy blond hair, when she felt him… she closed her yes and put her hand on her shoulder.

\- Oh Terry, she said, I missed you so much…

Terry's eyes were closed too, savouring the moment… He was interrupted by Elsa, who came to tell Terry the table was ready.

\- Are you ok, Mr. Grandchester? She asked.

\- Yes, I'm fine…

\- The table is ready… and I'm waiting for your story.

Terry smiled, took the box off the bed and followed Elsa downstairs to the dining room. He told her the whole story and Elsa couldn't believe her ears nor her eyes…

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few months later, Terry was able to get Candy's poems published and it was well received. He put her picture on the cover.

\- This is for you Candy, you're writing finally paid off…, he said the day the book was launched.

His mother was there with him to celebrate. Elsa also came along…

\- This just wonderful, Mr. Grandchester, said Elsa.

\- Too bad Candy can't see this, said his mother…

\- Too bad indeed, said Terry

\- I think it's really wonderful for you to have done this, said Elsa, you're a fine young man…

Terry smiled and he went to talk to some acquaintances… His friend who rejected the poem was also there.

\- I'm sorry buddy, apparently you were right…

\- I told you so! Said Terry smiling, it's ok, everybody make mistakes…

\- Thanks buddy…

\- And you miss the money…

\- I did! Remind me to kick myself when I get home…

Terry burst out laughing. He was happy, to have realised Candy's dream for her and he felt like it was his dream too.

He went to the cemetery where Candy was buried. Her grandniece was buried in another cemetery. He talked to her, he had a bouquet of violets.

\- **_"I never forgot"_**…you wrote it on your grave. Hello, my love…how are you? I'm feeling lonely without you… what else can I do? I've published your poems…now I feel like I need something else from you but I don't know what…Please show me what to do…for I'm going to live the rest of my life without you…

Terry felt a breeze, which gave him a peaceful feeling.

\- That was you, right? He said, giving me hope…? Thank you. I feel better already. Good bye my love…

Terry stood up to leave when a big shaggy dog jumped on him by surprise and made him fall on the ground and started to play with him.

\- Hey you! He said smiling and laughing, where did you come from? You want to play? Easy!

Terry was trying to stand up and the dog kept pinning him down and he was laughing.

\- Mina! Mina! Stop! Said a female voice

The dog listened and she ran to her mistress. Terry was finally able to stand up. He looked at the girl with the dog, he couldn't see her face.

\- What was that? She said, since when do you jump on strangers to play with them?

Terry approached her and she stood up smiling.

\- I'm so sorry, she said

Then she stopped… He was looking at her, unable to speak.

\- Oh, it's you, she said

Terry was looking at her…

\- You know me?

\- Yes, I was a nurse at the hospital where you were in a coma a while back…

Terry smiled. The nurse who was telling him stories! It was… Candy!

_"__You even took care of me during my coma! I knew you were made for me" He said to himself._

\- So you must not even remember me, you've never seen me…, she said.

\- I remember your voice, said Terry, you used to tell me stories…

\- You remember that? She said surprised.

\- Yes, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me, but I didn't have your name…

\- Oh… Candy, my name is Candy, she said with a smile

\- What a lovely name, he said with a smile, and those freckles on your nose are lovely.

Candy blushed smiling.

\- Well, aren't you the charming one! She said with a smile.

\- Can I buy you a cup of coffee?

\- I'll buy coffee, for what Mina did to you…

\- Don't worry about it, it was fun!

\- It's the least I could do…

\- You took care of me at the hospital…

\- It was my job…

\- Your job was not to sit by my side and tell me stories… you went beyond your duty… why is that?

\- Well I kind of had a crush on you…, she said

Terry liked her honesty.

\- Oh, he said blushing a little

\- I made you blush… you are so cute! She said laughing

\- You are so bluntly honest…

\- I say what I think… some people think it's a fault…

\- I like it…

\- I was so upset to find out you've been discharged on my day off, I didn't get to see you when you woke up…

_"__And I said your name…, this was meant to be…" he thought._

\- Well, you see me now, and I'm going to buy you that cup of coffee

She smiled.

\- All right Terrence…

\- Terry…

\- Terry, this is Mina, my best friend

\- Hello Mina pleased to meet you…

Mina jumped on him again, this time he was prepared and didn't fall.

\- She must like you a lot, she usually doesn't like strangers, Candy said.

\- I like her too…She's beautiful, said Terry, come girl, let's go.

Terry and Candy started talking, and walking together to have a cup of coffee with Mina in tow. They felt good together, and Terry knew it felt right. He had his Candy back, this time in the flesh and this time around they're going to live their lives together and finally be happy.

Some people think that life is just a transit, a passage, that we come back numerous times and we try to get it right all the time. Sometime we succeed and sometime we don't. Time is just another dimension, another plane…if you're lucky enough to find the doorway, take full advantage of your discovery and learn something from it. Candy learned that she shouldn't settle for anything else than real love. She got it very, very briefly with Graham…and she never married after that. Terry found out that what he felt for Janice, was not the real thing when he started having very intense feeling for a woman he had never met, a woman he only knew in the most amazing correspondence, a woman he never physically met.

In the end, he was able to meet his Candy in the flesh and they were going to start a wonderful life together; because their love was written in the stars.

**_It was written in the stars  
What was written in the stars shall be  
It was written in the skies  
That the heart and not the eyes shall see_**

**_And so whether it bring joy_**  
**_Whether it bring woe_**  
**_It shall be done_**  
**_How suddenly I know_**  
**_You are the one_**

**_Here as in a daydream_**  
**_By my side you stand_**  
**_Here with my tomorrows_**  
**_In your hands_**

**_It was written high above_**  
**_That I have to have your love_**  
**_Or I'll never be free_**  
**_And cloudy though the day be_**  
**_Crazy though I may be_**  
**_What the stars foretold shall be_**

**_Here as in a daydream_**  
**_By my side you stand_**  
**_Here with my tomorrows_**  
**_In your hands_**

**_It was written high above_**  
**_That I have to have your love_**  
**_Or I'll never be free_**  
**_And cloudy though the day be_**  
**_Crazy though I may be_**  
**_What the stars foretold shall be_**

**_And so shall it be..._**

**_THE END_**


End file.
